Mercado de Princesa
by AmutoSavior283
Summary: No soy más que un premio, pero pasa de un comprador a otro. El único pensamiento que me viene a la mente es que será mi próximo propietario. ¿Es esto una diferencia?


**Amu Pov**

Mis ojos son aburridos, sin vida, que a mí se venden lejos a un hombre que sólo quiere que el que me fuera. Tiemblo como el picoteo de limpieza que en mi cara, mi piel y grasa en los aceites para cubrir manchas y llagas. Dicen que soy hermosa. Eso me va a amar y apreciar a mí como su nueva novia, pero no permiten que sus mentiras se filtre in Todas sus mentiras. Desean lavarme el cerebro en un títere para su placer. Nada más que una muñeca de trapo que le sustituirá, una vez más. Oh, no lo sabía. Yo soy su tercera esposa. Los otros murieron durante el parto, pero sus hijos no se encuentran. Nadie lo culpa por tirar a la basura. No ser capaz de manejar el dolor de la floja pero la esposa de otro. Pero él no les llorar, todo es para la publicidad. Un príncipe pobres que sufren de perder varios amantes. Todo lo que podía conseguir, el premio de la riqueza.

La familia Hinamori es conocido por dar a luz inmortales, inmortales que no mueren, incluso a través de una nuclear de fusión. El príncipe tiene previsto crear un ejército de inmortales y conquistar la tierra. Toda la ayuda en el castillo conectados, pero la familia real es demasiado terco para creer esto. Esto también es por eso que mi matrimonio con el cerdo es hoy en día, que es también mi cumpleañ pasado mi criada personal para las interrupciones años mi tren de pensamiento."Amu-chan, su cabello ha terminado, pero le gustaría una trenza o un rizo de su flequillo." Ran dice risueña. "Una trenza como siempre funcionó." Yo sonrío a medias. "Oky-doki", dice y comienza a trabajar de los de mi doncella favorita hoy estás conmigo. Ran, Miki, Día, y Su. Son mi equipo de apoyo y sin ellos, probablemente no sería capaz de pasar por esta crisis. "Su trenza se hace Amu-chan. Vamos a ver en el espejo grande. "Ran gritos.Día y Sb arrollado y coger la parte inferior de la túnica, sosteniendo la tela para que no se suelo en el terreno. Con cuidado, salimos juntos para entrar en el vestuario con el gran espejo antiguo. Mi pelo rosa senderos a lo largo de mi espalda y hacerle cosquillas a mi cuello mientras caminamos. Estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo cerca de alcanzar desesperadamente de lograr ese objetivo. La mitad de mi pelo se pone en un moño y el resto cae como las mantas alrededor de mi vestido es de color amarillo muy pálido, como complemento de mi piel y el pelo, ocultar la palidez enfermiza de mi cara con el color de bebé. Está lleno de encaje y seda y aplicaciones por los hombros y la cintura. Y los tacones son de un color a juego. El estilo es una especie de sandalia de tacón con una correa, como la celebración de X mi pie pulgEl equipo me hace parecer correcta y no puedo dejar de sonreír en el trabajo de mis criadas. Incluso si es para é ojos de Miki me adoración, mientras que el gape otra parte, y el susurro atentamente a mí. "Amu-chan, te ves desu extravagante." "Ella derecho de Amu-chan, eres genial pero adecuado." "Usted puede hacerlo Amu-chan." "El equipo muestra su esplendor."Los cuatro se levanta mi estado de ánimo del abismo oscuro y en un lugar de sol brillante luz, al menos por ahora. Yo girar y se ríen de ellos y dar a mis últimas sonrisas. Verdadera sonrisa a los que me gustaría verlos. Es una lástima que sólo puede tomar dos de mis amigos de la vida de tiempo. Desde que necesitan asesoramiento y apoyo a todo lo que me veré obligado a tomar Miki y Día, dejando a los otros dos detrás de Ami. Creo que esto va a ser más un castigo que una recompensa por el camino que nos espera es desolador.

**Normal Punto De Vista**

Amu y su doncella todos se sientan en un círculo antes de jugar juegos de palmas se produce una interrupción. La puerta de la habitación se abre y entra una escolta. "voluntad señorita Hinamori mu por favor, se preparan para entrar en la congregación para la boda." Después de terminar su anuncio, el escolta curlty arcos y se cierra."Supongo que esto es lo eh", dice Ran. "Esta es la última vez que estaremos todos juntos". Ojos recorrieron se llenan de lágrimas e incluso con la tranquilidad de sus hermanas le sigue a berrear a moco tendido. "Noas reuniremos una vez más, incluso si el camino de esa reunión no se encuentra dentro de este mundo. Somos inseparables por la sangre y por la amistad. "Dia dice sonriendo a todos ellos. "Nuestra fe es lo que se nos volverá a unir." Dice Dia. "Nosotros somos los únicos que pueden controlar nuestra fe". Acabados de Miki. Todos los de la sonrisa chicas, pero discuten en el Amu por derramar lágrimas con su maquillaje en el."La boda será nuestra última vez que se conoce entre sí. Puede tener éxito y vivir dignos de las más altas de él. "Susurra Amu antes de salir de la exterior de limpieza cabeza con cuidado coloca el antiguo velo sobre la cabeza de Hinamori Amu y la conduce a la ubicación de la ceremonia. A medida que se van aprobar los retratos de la familia Hinamori, Amu susurra el nombre de cada rostro, ya que después de todo, todos viven dentro del és de una caminata de casi interminable, el dúo se acerca al Rey que aguardar a su hija. "Se ve despampanante, sólo en tan buena forma de mi hija." Rey gritos Hinamori. "Gracias papá", susurra Amu, dándole una sonrisa falsa que sólo lo idiota por creer que ella es feliz. El órgano de detrás de las barreras de puertas hacia fuera el sonido de una música melancólica de la boda y las puertas de roble crujen lentamente abierta. El rey da a su hija un último beso en su frente antes de entrar ella por el de la familia se sienta temor y llanto de la belleza de Amu y sin embargo, que no trae la felicidad. Son alegres de mi licencia, no para mí. Ellos no pueden esperar a recibir los beneficios de esta boda. Amu pensó. Parece ser que las personas que confían en mí para entregar el dinero. Amu termina de caminar al sacerdote con gracia y liberar la mano de su padre rápidamente. Sin una segunda mirada, ella a pie y se detiene antes de que su novio la espera."Como todos nosotros estamos aquí en santo matrimonio," el sacerdote comienza ", estos dos amantes están aquí para unirse espiritualmente y físicamente a través del amor." Amu casi deja de respirar. Ella no puede ver a su novio caras, pero ya se sabe todas las características en él. "¿Te Hotori Tadase llevar a la señorita Amu Hinamori como su esposa. ¿Me lo promete estar junto a ella a través de la pobreza, la enfermedad ", el sacerdote hace un énfasis", y la salud? "" Yo hago ", Tadase respuestas a viva voz y mira a su esposa con amor. "¿Te Hinamori Amu tomar Sir Tadase Hotori como marido. ¿Me lo promete estar junto a él a través de la pobreza, la enfermedad y la salud? "Mira Amu en el terreno de la lentamente levanta la cabeza para responder vacilante. "Yo hago".Con un suspiro, el sacerdote continúa. "¿Hay alguien dentro de la congregación aquí, así que con el objeto." Nadie pasos hacia adelante, y la determinación de Amu comienza a desmoronarse. "Bueno, por la presente se declara marido y mujer."Tadase se pliega sobre el velo de Amu y se inclina rápidamente para darle un beso. En el último minuto, Amu se inclina la cabeza lo suficiente como para extrañar a sus labios y no le permitió darse stands de multitudes y aplausos, lágrimas rodando por varias caras. La única persona que no sonríe es Ami, que ya está empezando a perder a su hermana.

**Amu Punto De Vista**

Me siento falsa, fría. Yo no creo que nada de esto es real. Sólo una pesadilla, una pesadilla horrible que está sucediendo delante de mí.La ceremonia termina rápido y todo el mundo se dirige hacia la cafetería. Hay fiestas de todo el mundo y felicita a nosotros para nuestro matrimonio, nos dan suerte, o darnos consejos. Todo lo que hago es sonreír, esperando que nadie se dará cuenta y deseo para la noche de conseguir.


End file.
